Elevator safety regulations require that the hoisting ropes of a roped elevator should be replaced with a new set of hoisting ropes at certain intervals, because the ropes are subject to wear during use and may break if worn too badly. In prior art, hoisting ropes have been changed by first removing the old ropes and then mounting the new ropes in place. This solution has the drawback that changing the ropes by this method is a slow and difficult procedure that takes up plenty of time. Especially in the case of elevators without counterweight, which have a large suspension ratio, e.g. in the range of 4:1-12; 1, changing the ropes by this traditional method is often a very laborious and slow operation due to the numerous diverting pulleys, and it is not necessarily always safe, either.
A prior-art method for replacing the hoisting ropes of an elevator is presented in specification JP 5-44785, wherein the new and old ropes are spliced together. In the solution described, half of the strands are cut off, with the result that the tensile strength of the rope decreases and the method additionally requires the use of a cable pulling sleeve, which increases the thickness of the splice.